Plenty of Crazy at the End
by RamenAddicted
Summary: When the Winchester brothers room at a motel for the night, they expect to rest and work on cases, but instead they are trying to decipher the mystery behind a girl that was left in their care.
1. Chapter 1

Alone, somewhere in Delaware, the Winchester brothers sat in silence. Sam Winchester, the younger brother, sat at a coffee table using his laptop and looking for any information to help them with their puzzling case. Dean Winchester, the older brother, is sitting on his bed, and cleaning his guns. All seemed well on this chilly autumn evening, until a soft rustling of wings signaled that their fine feathered friend is in the room.

"Sam, Dean, I need your help," he huffed out.

Dean flinched and rose from the bed at the sight of the angel. He looked sweaty, like he had just run in with another angel. His hair was messy, but that was Cas' usual style. What really stood out was the larger bundle of white cloth, with feet poking out.

"What is that?" dean asked, pointing to whatever it was in his hands.

Castiel just looked at him and then looked down at the sheet-wrapped figure, but didn't react fast enough. Dean pulled the sheet off; he'd obviously had enough of the bullshit. With no answer from Cas, dean revealed that the large bundle in his arms was an African-American girl, about nineteen years of age, with long, wavy back-length hair, and wearing a white ball gown. Sam and Dean were taken aback, mostly Dean until Sam rose up from his seat and eyed the angel warily. Dean spoke" what is that?"

Castile made a face and leaned his head to the side, like he's confused.

"She's a girl, of course," he replied.

"Yeah, we can see that Cas, but what we want to know is why," Sam said stammering over a few words trying to keep his cool in a not cool situation. Castiel was going to reply until Dean cut him off, emphasizing the point of the teenage girl in his arms.

"She…" He stared down into his arms and remembered the events that happened hours earlier. "She's important, and I need you to protect her, until I come back with help." He stated as he lied and tucked in the sleeping ebony enchantress into dean's bed.

After tucking her in, the world became muted as Dean was trying to tell the angel something about how he needed to start explaining himself. Castiel simply ignored Dean as he softly touched the girl's head and then disappeared; loud wings rustling were the only signs that he had left, leaving a stunned Sam and Dean Winchester fighting over who would get the other bed.

"So, Rock paper scissors?" Sam asked.

"You know it," Dean replied

Sam won the first two games and Dean had to sleep on the couch.

* * *

A world blanketed in grey skies and snow surrounded her. Trees**—**black and twisted**—**were home to the crows perched in various branches, all staring at her. A lone girl, in a world that is foreign to her, and yet it felt like home. She sat on a blackened tree stump, wearing only a tattered, red, sleeveless dress. Her Feet are cold and bare, and her hair is long, black, and untamed.

The girl promptly talks to the crows, to ease her boredom. "What do you think?"

The crows caw loudly in response. She huffs loudly at the sounds. She can't hear it, but something is coming. The crows flew off in fear of what is coming. The footsteps are quick, and it beats across the ground, then stops. Shallow breaths, the stench of decaying flesh and stale blood. Tiny clicks made her scuttle around. The beast is mucous colored and starved, so starved that his ribs are showing. It has the average height of a human male, probably because it used to be human at some point. It has white eyes with black irises, sharp teeth that are filed to a point, a protruding nose, and long, ivory-colored fingernails. This beast, or demon, is slightly laughing; it stalks her, and taunts her.

"We see that the young lady is still here."

She stares with disgust; his breath reeks of the dead. Flesh in his teeth and blood on his tongue, he must have found another victim to eat. She slowly lifted her leg and shook the chain that is shackled to her right ankle.

"Yep. Can't go anywhere with this thing on me," she replied cheerily.

He drew closer to her and takes the chain in his ivory, mucous-colored fingers. There's a look in his eyes as he contemplates his decision. "What do we get if we free you?" He's not stupid; he just acts that way, when he wants something. He barters with you. It's usually the skin that he wants. She closed the distance between them and smiles.

"Something so rare and delicious**—**"

Gnarl quickly grabbed her leg and pulls her upside down

"We bet it's you. With skin so soft and young, we bet you taste like chocolate. Your skin looks like chocolate," he says in a sing-song tone.

She quickly kicked him in the face, knocking him back slightly. He quickly reached around to grab her neck. She swept his feet and he fell. She quickly hops on top of and makes a snake-finger-like pose in front of his eyes. He grows still almost instantly.

"Now that I have your undivided attention, let's talk about getting me out of here."

* * *

It is morning now. After the whole ditch and leave scenario, Dean watched the girl sleeping in his bed with mild interest. Every now and again, she would move slightly, talk in her sleep, or move into a new sleeping position. Now, she's sleeping at the foot of the bed, her Body completely covered by the covers, with only her head sticking out. Sam on the other hand was still sleeping, in his bed, getting all his well-deserved sleep, but Dean wasn't. After the game, he graciously took it upon himself to stand guard in case the girl woke up and decided to bolt. From the couch, Dean would nod off, and when he couldn't take it anymore, he went to the bathroom. A few minutes later, Dean emerged from the bathroom, only to notice that Castiel was outside the door waiting for him.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean jumped slightly at the sight of the angel and says "Jesus Cas, one of these days I'm going to tie a cowbell around your neck"

Castiel just gave him that confused look again.

"Why? I am not a cow" He replies

"Just forget it."

Sam unexpectedly woke up with all the yelling, gracefully flipped his hair out of eyes. Looks like somebody got a goodnight sleep. Sitting up, He surveyed his surroundings and stilled his gaze at the bed next to him.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's the girl from last night?"

Dean walked over to his bed and pulled back the covers. There was no one there. The noise Dean made was a mixture of annoyance and anger. Sam made a smug laugh and said "What happened to you keeping watch?"

"Shut up! I had to pee."

"Dean."

"What, Cas!"

Castiel lowered his gaze and pointed to the white cloth poking out from underneath the bed. Sam stared in mild confusion, but caught on as soon as Dean started to pick up the bed, and**—**viola**—**there she was, balled up in the fetal position. Castiel walked over and dragged her by her feet, earning him and Dean a surprise yelp. Dean dropped the bed and gave the angel a puzzled look. Sam rose from his bed, quickly grabbing a shirt and putting it on. The girl tried to kick away from the angel's grasp, but his grip was stone solid. Castiel dropped her leg and she proceeded to crawl towards the door. Dean blocked her path. Not looking up, she spoke.

"You're not going to let me leave, are you?"

"Sorry, sister. Not until we get some answers," Dean replied.

Slowly, she stood up, till she was standing in the middle of the room with Dean in front of her, Sam to her far right, and Castiel to her left.

"_What a great morning this turned out to be" _Dean thought sarcastically.

The girl quickly turned to Castiel with pleading, mahogany eyes "Please, I want to go home."

He sighed and gave her a sad look "I'm sorry, Yasmin, but you don't have a home to go to anymore."

Yasmin gave the angel a wide-eyed look and yanked him by the collar. Sam looked stunned by this act. Dean tried to put his hands on her shoulders, but Castiel raised his hand to stop him. They were now face to face, mahogany eyes**—**glowing with anger**—** boring into cerulean ones.

"What do you mean?" she growled out.

"They're dead" he replied bluntly.

The Winchesters didn't have time to react before a fist suddenly made contact with the angel's face. Yasmin struck Castiel in the face. It obviously did not have an effect on him, but he still gave off a pained expression. When the fist connected with his face, she instinctively hunched over in pain. Sam quickly pulled out a chair for Yasmin to sit in while she nursed her bruised hand.

"Feel any better?" Dean asked in a smug tone.

Everyone in the room gave Dean all kinds of looks, Sam gave him his "bitch" face, Castiel gave him his "not funny" face, and Yasmin just gave him a face that screamed "jerk". Dean knew when to give up, so he sat down on his bed. Gathering everyone's attention by clearing his throat, Sam looked at both the angel and the girl "So, Cas, you want to tell us what the hell is exactly going on?"

"I thought I was doing the right thing" she said softly

"Okay, what does that mean?"

"It means if I hadn't met you, you would be dead." Castiel growled.

* * *

Michigan weather is at its best in the fall. The leaves begin to change into their yellowish-orangish hue and fall. Cider mills welcome people young and old with freshly made apple cider and doughnuts. Halloween is right around the corner and everyone is rushing to get their last minute shopping done. Everyone except Yasmin. When you work at the public library, everything just seems to stand still. Books littering every shelf; all packed nice and tight together, patrons standing or sitting engrossed into their books, and young children enjoying books for the first time with their parents. This would seem boring to a normal person, but to her it's a second home. Right now, however, decorating the library with paper Halloween garlands are not Yasmin's exact idea of fun.

"Oh come on, Yas. You still haven't told me what you're going to be for the lock down," a giddy voice asked.

The voice belonged to the bubbly redhead who was taping pumpkin garlands to the children's bookcase. Rachel McNeil has only been working at the Trenton public library for only a few weeks, but she's quickly turning it into a memorable experience for children, dressing up as story book characters and reading to the kids. Tiny freckled dots grace her vanilla pale skin, curly orangish-red red hair bobbles up and down every time she moves, all wrapped in a blue and grey stripped sweater dress.

"Princess" she replied dryly.

Rachel let out a long, drawled-out sigh. "That is sooooo boring. Want me to make you a super spectacular outfit, 'because I'm going as Merida form _Brave_"

Yasmin paused at the thought and turned to a smug looking Rachel. She certainly had the hair thing down; she just needed to work on the accent.

"Hello! Earth to Yasmin!"

"I think you would make a perfect Merida," she mocked in a half-assed Irish accent.

They just laughed and continued to decorate the children's section. When they were done, Rachel left to go get more, so they could start in the magazine section. Yasmin took this as an opportunity to stroll through the library, taking in the sound of paper quietly shuffling, stacks and stacks of books; gracing the tables they sat upon, and the smell of literature.

_Showtime,_ she happily thought as she put her ear buds on and started listening to **"American girl"** by Bonnie McKee on her mp3 player. Everyone was used to the enthusiastic young page dancing up down the aisles. She danced passed the religious and fiction section, and made her way to the lore/mythology section (her favorite section) and stopped when she tripped over a book.

Books everywhere littered the floor in piles, tiny piles, but piles nonetheless. She thought nothing of it and began picking them up and began putting them back on their proper shelves. Rocking to the beat of **"still into you"** by** Paramour**, she didn't notice that someone was in the aisle watching her.

"Baby not day goes by that I'm not into youuuu" she silently mouthed.

A large hand gripped her shoulder and startled her, making her drop the books. She swiftly turned around to tell off Rachel, but quieted down when she that it wasn't Rachel, but a patron.

A man, in his mid-thirties, he looked like he just had woken up. He had messy, black, short hair, fair skin, slight stubble, and sapphire blue eyes and was wearing a large, tan trench coat and a suit. Just staring at her, she promptly apologized. He apologized, too, and helped her pick up the books. She rambled on about how sorry she was for not hearing him and their hands met as they both tried to pick up the same book. She stopped and flinched her hand back in silence. She just laughed and said, "Was there something specific you were looking for?"

"Actually, I was looking for you, Yasmin," he said in a calm, grave tone.

Awkward silence took its toll, and yasmin stood up and spoke "Well, here I am. What do you need?"

He just stared at her. His eyes, were very unnerving. Cerulean pools bored into her being. She shivered slightly and clutched the hand in her own tightly. The air was very tense until, someone's phone rang. It was the patron in front of her. He quickly apologized and quietly answered. The person on the other end was very loud, she learned that the patrons name was Cas, by the way the person on the other end was shouting. It must have been really important, his facial expressions kept changing from worried to confuse. He ended the call with "okay Dean"

"Wai-Wait, let me get this straight, while you were supposed to get info on those weird religious killings, you were flirting with a librarian?"

Dean's face was stone solid; he was obviously not amused with the storytelling.

"Page."

His gaze deferred to the girl sitting at the table.

"What?"

"I'm a page. We do work for the librarians." she corrected.

"Whatever," Dean huffed.

"Dean," Sam called.

Sam motioned Dean over to talk. Feeling his anger subside, he complied. Going over to Sam, Yasmin started to fidget, not liking the whispering between the two attractive males. The whispering subsided when someone's cell phone started to ring **"Cherry Pie"** by **Warrant**. Everyone's eyes landed on Yasmin. She just nervously laughed and shut it off. A few minutes later, Sam and Dean broke apart and returned their attention back to the angel and the girl.

"Look! It's almost noon, and we need food, so this is what we're going to do: Sam is going to stay here with Jasmine**—"**

"Yasmin!"

"Whatever. Cas and I will go get something to eat. Are burgers good?"

Sam nodded while Yasmin just shrugged nervously. Dean quickly put on his leather jacket and quickly ushered Castiel out the door. Leaving Sam alone with yasmin. Shy girl powers activate!

"Uh what are you doing?" Sam asked gesturing why yasmin covered her face with her hands

"Sorry. I have this condition where I can't stare at beautiful men for too long or I'll get a nose bleed," she nervously squeaked out.

Sam instantly forgot that the shirt he was wearing wasn't pulled all the way down, his abs glistened in the morning light. The sound Yasmin made was inhuman and she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Azalin hated the human world. She hated how bright it was, the happiness and joy that radiated off of its inhabitants, and most of all she hated how no one was being tortured or enslaved. Her thoughts quickly race back to her home; Dark skies, burning with crimson embers and hell fire, and brim stone. That was home, her home**—**a world constantly thrown into chaos and war. She laughed and sat shamelessly upon her ruby-encrusted gilded throne, Hair tied back in a messy, black, pony tail. Wearing a low cut, red, halter dress, with an exposed back**—**golden heels adorned with red rubies—ebony flesh glistened with sweat. Now she is forced to live as a god trapped in the mortal world, with only half of her powers. She stares into her reflection in a three-panel vanity mirror in her luxury high-rise apartment. Mahogany eyes slowly turning crimson, in anger, in remembrance of her downfall. Fists clutched tightly; how she was betrayed by those whom she called friends. Now she gets the last laugh.

Slowly she gets up from her vanity and strolls over to the man that has his wrists chained above his head and to the ceiling. He's scared, as he should be, this is Azalin. The hell god from an alternate dimension, the big bad in her opinion, and he was a monk. Not just any kind of monk, he's from the order of Dagon. Now in front of him, she looks at him with predatory eyes.

"The key."

"Wha-What?" He heaved.

He screamed in agony as she pierced her hand through him. Careful enough not to hit anything major, she needed him alive. Quickly pulling her hand out, violently grabbing his face. He's a monk, and she can't afford to kill this one. Brown eyes, mucked with grime and blood; pleads with the dark skinned goddess. Crimson eyes glow fiercely as she slowly sank her fingers into his head, light exploding from the initial entry points. Moaning with wanton abandon while he howls in pain, tearing through his brain cells, trying to find one bit of useful information, he's resisting.

"Damn!" She yells.

_Why is this so hard?! Maybe just maybe I can do something to get him to talk_. She angrily thought.

"Hey, I get it, you're a monk and monks are all about brotherhood, see what I don't get is why no one is looking for you?" She ask slyly.

The monk stilled.

_Oh that got his attention,_ she venomously thought.

"They need not look for me, once one has been captured it is our duty to protect the nature of the key. Even if it means death."

Azalin's expression changed from sly to pissed, she got up in his face real quick and smiled

"Oh Screw it. I need the energy anyways" and sunk her fingers back into his head draining him of his sanity and his memories. Inside his head she could see everything; tomes, spells, and a light.

_This light bright and pulsating_, _is this it?_ she hastily thought.

"Was that my key?"

"No, just a fig-"

"My key!" she yelled as she plunged her hands back into his head, reveling at his screams.

The light was pulsating, she could feel it, and this was her key. The key that would take her home and out of this crazy world. Suddenly his memories took a sudden turn, the monks transformed the key. A child with skin as dark as her's, and a stranger taking the child, a man in his thirties with slicked back hair wearing a blue suit, with red shoes. Azalin slowly takes her fingers out of the monks head_. _

_That man, I remember him! He came to my land with a blue box. He did this to me, he took my key and sent me to that place. What was his name?_

"Doc…t" the monk huffed.

"What? I'm sorry I couldn't hear you"

Azalin kept trying to help him sound out the words.

"Doc…to"

"Doctoo, What kind of name is that?"

"Tor."

"Doctee, Doctoo, oh I know! Doctor! Am I right?"

The monk hung his head in death.

"Well if you're going to be such a party pooper"

_The doctor, _she grinned.

Somewhere in the Tardis, The doctor is having a very heated discussion with his good pal Jack Harkness, who was about to tell the doctor he was being childish, until his cell phone rang. Weird, he didn't recognize the number, when he answered he soon recognized the voice. Jack watched as the doctor's facial expressions changed from: happy, confused, not listening, to worried. He gave a brief goodbye and started pushing buttons and pulling levers. Jack just eyed warily, he wanted to say something but, he had that determined look on his face. The doctor looked at Jack briefly, "What?"

Jack just chuckled, "Aren't you going to say it?"

"Say what?"

"Nothing…"

"Hm? Ok, Geronimo!" The doctor shouted.

The tardis shook alive with all its humming and whirring, moving forth through time. The doctor hopped he wasn't too late. The hell dimension wasn't really hell, just an apocalyptic world with gods. Of course he looked different back then but, he was still the same old doctor. Wandering off where he shouldn't and meeting interesting people, like the monks from the order of Dagon. She caught his attention right away, the key, is what the monks called her, to him, she's Yasmin. Yasmin was a giant, green, ball of mystical time energy that had a personality, at first she ignored him but, soon found herself drawn to his company. When the monks were attacked by Azalin's soldiers, the monks used the last of their magic to turn her into a human baby. The doctor and his newborn companion narrowly escaped the soldiers, once inside the tardis he fired her up and hauled ass. He always wondered what would become of her if he kept her and raised her as his own. Would she find him exciting, and try to learn the secrets of his life and the tardis or would she reject him completely? Not taking a chance with either, he gave her to a completely normal family from Michigan.

The doctor just shook his head_, it was all for the best. She needed normalcy!_

Jack just looked at the young man with his shameless smile, the doctor looked at jack. They shared a very intense stare until.

"Stop it"

"What? Come on doc, who's the lucky girl?" Jack chuckled.

The doctor promptly ignored jack and started talking to the tardis' console. Reminiscing about how they used to have a baby on board. Jack just smile at the doctor's mindless babbling.

Sam constantly shook, but nothing worked, Yasmin was out cold. Being the gentleman that he is, Sam picked her up and put her back on Dean's bed. Watching her carefully, from his bed, Sam thought about what transpired moments ago. How does Cas know Yasmin? And why is she important? Quick rapping at the door brought him out of his thoughts. When Sam opened the door, he expected to see his brother and the trench coat clad angel, instead he was staring down a man with a bow tie. Tall, pale skinned, greenish blue eyes, with floppy brown hair. The other one was older with brown hair, wearing a long blueish- gray coat. The doctor was crouching at door knob level, using his sonic, but Jack had the bright idea of knocking. Now here he is standing in front of a very tall human male, with shoulder-length brown hair. Obviously not amused Sam positioned himself so the strangers couldn't see the unconscious girl.

"Well hello there, handsome" Jack said with a mischievous wink.

"Stop it"

"What?"

The doctor crossed his arms and just looked at him, not amused. Sam just cleared his throat, bringing the other two back to the situation.

"Right then. You wouldn't happen to know where I can find a little girl, dark skin, dark hair, about yea high" the doctor explained gesturing his hand about hip level.

Sam folded his arms in shock but, decided not give away anything. If he knew Yasmin, he would have said her name already. Plus the way he was describing her, he made it sound like he was looking for a child.

"Silly me, I almost forgot, her name is Yasmin Marie Tolliver."

Sam stood gasped, not only did he know her name but, he knew her full name. Sam was about to say something but, the doctor pushed passed him when he saw her lying on the bed unconscious. Sam tried to go after him but, the other guy stopped him.

"Were not here to do you any harm, trust me." Jack said, flashing that winning smile.

The doctor quickly pulled out his sonic screwdriver and waved it over the girls' body. Jack and Sam closed the door behind them, when the green light glowed brightly. Sam was about to ask what that was, until the doctor commented for him.

"It's called a sonic screwdriver" he said without looking up from the readings on his screwdriver. His face grew with concern and then sighed with relief. Jack marveled at the sight before him, the doctor can be childish when he wants to be but, he can also be the most dangerous man in the room if you make him mad. Sam had enough, he wants to know what is going on right now. Before he could even get the words out the room door was kicked in, Dean rushed in guns blazing and ready to shoot. Castiel was right behind him with the hamburgers.

Time lords were the most feared race in the galaxy, next to the daleks (of course) right now, the doctor isn't helping their credibility. He's had the infant, he named Yasmin, for about six days, and he is loving every minute of it. The doctor loves talking to her, he often talks about his home, Gallifrey, the crimson colored planet that was home to the time lords. She giggles and coos at him, the tardis is also fond of the infant. Often when the doctor isn't paying attention, and Yasmin crawls off, the tardis always redirects her back into the console room with the doctor. Now the doctor lays her down in her crib, the room has a simple girly theme, with a few toys, and a night light. The doctor activates it with his sonic, making the celling light up with an accurate depiction of the galaxy. She just laughs and plays with her foot, the doctor smiles and walks away.

He takes a deep sigh and knocks, it's been years since he's seen her, but couldn't resist seeing her. The door opens and a woman about twenty five years of age, African American, with a black bob cut answers. Her eyes instantly lit as she let him in, he felt so awkward. She told him it had been five years since she last saw him, he says he's been traveling. Her home is drastically different from before, it's very modern contemporary, just littered with toys.

"Oh I'm so sorry" she says picking them up, "Can I get you anything?"

"Tea."

"Right, I'll get that right now"

He just waves her off as she retreats into the kitchen. Quickly putting his tan coat on the coat rack, he takes a quick stroll thought the house, he's looked up and downstairs, and he still doesn't see her.

"Doctor?"

"Him? What is it Rosette?"

Rosette just giggles and points to the kitchen doors, he walks through the kitchen and stops. With only a door separating them, he saw what she was pointing too. Playing in the backyard, Five year old Yasmin's having a ball, chasing around bubbles in her cute peach colored summer dress. The walks up and smiles, he made the right decision, a light tap on his shoulder makes him turn. He is greeted by s fresh cup of tea, he gives Rosette a gentle smile and returns to watching the toddler play.

"She's gotten so big"

"You humans often do, just the mechanics is all"

Rosette playfully rolls her eyes at him. He won't admit it, but he misses her, his little companion.

"Doctor?" jack asks, suddenly bringing the doctor out of his daze.

Right, theres a man with a gun and the doctor does not like guns.


End file.
